Vampire
In The Vampire Diaries, vampires can eat normal foods, as long as they keep a healthy diet of blood, and it will not affect them in any way (this includes garlic), they even seem to like it. For example, Stefan stated that he likes garlic, and Damon ordered a hamburger and ate some of the fries, and he loves oranges. They can be seen in mirrors and they show up on pictures. The vampires can burn in sunlight, and the only way they can walk out into it is if they are holding or wearing lapis lazuli. They have enhanced speed and strength, Their skin can be punctured, but it heals instantly. Vampires can not enter a house unless they are invited in, and the invitation can not be taken back, the vampire can come back into the house as many times as they wish. They can sleep, but they don't sleep in coffins, and they do not burn or are repelled by crosses. Holy water does not affect them. Vampires can survive on both animal and human blood. In the books, they can not cross running water, but it is unknown if they can in the series. Vampires can also shape-shift into up to three animals (so yes it is possible for them to turn into a bat), but apparently in the series this is not possible. (Damon uses mind control to order the crow to do what he wants). In the series, Damon can control fog, and in the books he can control the weather. Vampires possess "Power," which is the abilities of the vampire. The more Power a vampire has, the stronger. Power gives the vampire ability to control mortals, shape-shifting, telepathy, flying (maybe), and others, and the vampires that drink human blood more oftenly have more Power than the ones that do not or less often. But, the more Power that a vampire has, the more bound to the night they are, such as it is harder for them to cross running water. Power does not seem to exist in the series. On of the largest weakness of vampires is the herb, vervain. In the books, it appears that vervain only cancels out a vampire's Power (can't use mind control, can't read your thoughts, or any other mental abilities) and all the human has to do is sleep with it on their pillow or take a bath with it in the water, also a vampire can touch it (as seen when Stefan handed Elena vervain). While in the series, than a human has to be wearing the vervain (much like a vampire wears lapis lazuli) and it burns vampires if they touch it. If they digest vervain or it is injected into their bloodstream than the vampire will be weakened to a point of death, and can only be strengthened if they drink a lot of blood. They can be killed by beheading, stake in the heart, sunlight without lapis lazuli, fire, and vervain. Vampires can pass as normal humans, and when they transform then their entire face changes. Their eyes turn bloodshot, fangs appear, and the skin below their eyes crack. Interestingly enough, vampires can not age, for they are immortal, but in the books than Katherine's hair grew long enough to reach the floor when it used to be only shoulder length. In order to change a vampire, than a mortal has to drink a significant amount of vampire blood, and then their bodies have to die. (In the books,Elena drank blood from both Stefan and Damon and then she drowned. In the series, Damon offered his blood to Vicki and then broke her neck). Famous Vampires: *Damon Salvatore *Stefan Salvatore *Elena Gilbert (temporarily) *Katherine Pierce *Katherine von Swartzschild